familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1402
Year 1402 was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events of 1402 * July 12 - The rebellion army of Zhu Di occupies the Ming Dynasty China capital Fengtian. Emperor Jianwen is either lost or killed and Zhu Di is crowned as Emperor Hongwu. *July 20 - At the Battle of Ankara, an invading Timurid Dynasty force defeats the Ottoman Sultan Bayezid I, who is captured. A period of interregnum begins in the Ottoman Empire with the future Mehmed I as one of the leading claimants to the throne. *After Serbia is freed from Ottoman rule, Stefan Lazarević is crowned as Despot of Serbia. *After the Christian Knights of Saint John, who are ruling Smyrna refuse to convert to Islam or pay tribute, Timur has the entire population massacred. **The Knights of Saint John subsequently begin building Bodrum Castle in Bodrum to defend against future attacks. * September 14 - Battle of Homildon Hill. Northern English nobles led by Sir Henry "Hotspur" Percy defeat a Scottish raiding army under the Earl of Douglas *David Stewart, heir to the throne of Scotland, dies while being held captive by his uncle, Robert Stewart. *King Henry III of Castile sends French explorer Jean de Béthencourt to colonize the Canary Islands. Béthencourt receives the title King of the Canary Islands, but recognizes King Henry III as his overlord. This marked the beginning of the Spanish Empire. *The Genoese regain control of Monaco. *June 22 - Battle of Bryn Glas - the Welsh rebels defeat the English on the England/Wales border * June 26 - Battle of Casalecchio - Gian Galeazzo Visconti, the Duke of Milan, crushes the forces of Bologna and Florence, but he dies from a fever later that year and is succeeded by his son Gian Maria Visconti. *King Jogaila of the Poland-Lithuania union answers the rumblings against his rule of Poland by marrying Anna of Celje, a grand-daughter of Casimir III of Poland. *Maria II Zaccaria succeeds Peter of Saint Superan as ruler of the Principality of Achaea (now southern Greece). *Moldavia becomes a vassal of Poland in order to protect itself from an invasion by Hungary. *After the death of Queen Mary of Sicily, her husband Martin I of Sicily becomes sole ruler. *The Kangnido map of the world is completed in Joseon Dynasty Korea. *Conchobar an Abaidh mac Maelsechlainn O Cellaigh succeeds Maelsechlainn mac William Buidhe O Cellaigh as King of Hy-Many in present day County Galway and County Roscommon in Ireland. * University of Würzburg, Germany is founded. *The White Sheep Turkmen Empire, in present-day northern Iraq and Iran, moves its capital from Amida to Diyarbakır. *Great Comet of 1402 sighted. Births *August 15 - Humphrey Stafford (died 1460) *September 29 - Fernando of Portugal (died 1443) *November 23 - Jean de Dunois, French soldier (died 1468) *Leonor of Aragon, Queen of Portugal (†1449) Deaths *May 3 - João Anes, Archbishop of Lisbon *July 13 - Jianwen Emperor of China (born 1377) *August 1 - Edmund of Langley, son of King Edward III of England (born 1341) *September 3 - Gian Galeazzo Visconti, first Duke of Milan (born 1351) *October 24 - David Stewart, heir to the throne of Scotland (b. 1378) *''date unknown'' - Mary of Sicily (born 1370) *King Oueishi of Nanzan : See also 1402 deaths.